Episode 483: Face 2 Face: Beemen
"Face 2 Face: Beemen" was originally released October 28, 2019. Description We’re taking a sick week and tossing up another live show from our most recent tour: Our maiden voyage to the good city Philadelphia. Unfortunately, we left that city worse off than we found it -- which is to say, covered in Beemen. We assume we will not be invited back. Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys discuss the issues with potentially letting people sit behind them. Justin has no voice. He's also been thinking a lot about Gallagher lately. Gallagher reportedly sent his younger brother, Gallagher 2, to play smaller clubs so Carrot Top wouldn't be able to get booked there. He also reportedly won a court case against a woman who was injured at one of his shows just because he was so funny. At another show, a woman reportedly rushed the stage and slipped on "melon leavings". He also appeared on the Tonight Show with Johnny Carson several times, but only when Johnny Carson wasn't in the show, because Johnny Carson hated him. Gallagher's last special was reportedly called "Sledge-O-Matic.com". Also, Travis will be reading the questions. 8:56 - Riddle Me Piss, sent in by Hunter: I am here but yet am not standing in your doorway I am always here for you what am I? Your friend 12:49 - A while ago, my dad's coworker drew a paper version of him. My dad loved it so much he had it cut out and laminated, and now he made it an Instagram. Boys, how the hell do I make my flat dad popular on social media? The trip to Las Vegas didn't work. - Flat Father in Philadelphia (@therealflatjohn) 20:32 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Flat Dad, who asks: How can I help these freakin bees? I put honey everywhere but there are still no bees! I'm worried. 25:48 - Yesterday, I got a massage, and towards the end, the massage therapist said "Well, you've been quiet." I was just trying to relax and not make awkward small talk while getting rubbed down, but what did she want from me? Should I have been making noises indicating that I was enjoying her rubs? - Sarah in Philadelphia 31:35 - Minion Quotes * Would you go for a ride with Sam Elliott? (Sam Elliott on a motorcycle) * Today I am wearing a lovely shade of "I slept like crap so don't piss me off". (Tasmanian Devil) * You ever wanna just grab someone and say "Wtf is wrong with you?" (Donkey) * To my family and friends nearby and far away, I want you to know that no matter what is going on, I always love you. (Mickey Mouse) * Can't decide if I need a hug, an XL coffee, six shots of vodka or two weeks of sleep. (Droopy Dog)Justin's Facebook post 36:39 - Y - Sent in by Merit "The Prospector" Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Paul, who asks: Hot pockets for plants? ? I love Hot Pockets, and I love my plants. I want them to experience the same culinary enjoyment I get when eating a Hot Pocket. Is there a 'for plant' hot Pocket equivalent? If it helps I have a mini cactus and a succulent. 44:36 - MZ - Sponsored by ZipRecruiter. Griffin announces the Candlenights show. Advertisement for The Art of Process. Audience questions 50:02 - I recently found out that my apartment has mice, and we contacted my landlord and they called an exterminator, and the exterminator put out glue traps, which are really nasty and inhumane. So I got rid of those and I bought some live traps on Amazon, and the problem is my strategy is there's a very large park near my apartment that's not near anyone's house that I've been letting them go in, and I carry the mousetrap, which is made of clear green plastic, down to the park. How can I continue to do this walking down a street with a mouse in a box and not become my neighborhood mouse lady? - Hannah 56:02 - My dad will buy these huge masks. He's bought huge stage masks, he's also into cheap ones you can buy from CVS, and at any possible moment he will scare my fiancee with these masks, jumping out around corners wearing a giant baby mask and screaming. I want to support my dad, but how do I support my fiancee in this situation? - Stephanie 1:03:23 - My stepmom sold her horse, and I'm wondering if it's still chill to go see the horse. - Rebecca 1:07:42 - Housekeeping 1:09:29 - FY - Sent in by Bronson, from Yahoo Answers user Johnson, who asks: If you have a tattoo and you make a clone of yourself, would the clone also have the tattoo? References and Links Category:Episodes Category:Face 2 Face Category:Minion Quotes Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Emma Kantt Category:Merit Palmer